Zelda: Warrior Princess
by Lysia
Summary: Zelda gets jealous of Link...


Episode 1: A New Profession  
  
  
I woke up with an excited feeling in my stomach. "Link's coming today!" my mind screamed. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. I wanted to look my best.   
"No, that's too plain," I said, throwing the umpteenth outfit onto a growing pile. "NONE OF MY CLOTHES LOOK ANY GOOD!"  
"What was that Zelda?" Impa came rushing into my room. "I heard shouting."  
"Nothing," I replied. "I just can't decide on an outfit."  
"Really?" Impa smiled. "You're twenty years old, and you can't manage to put an outfit together? All of your clothes look fine, Zelda." Then she got a glint in her eye. "Link's coming over, isn't he?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes he is," I stated.  
"Link likes you, no matter what you wear. Look at his clothes. He wears the same thing every day. Do you think he cares?"  
  
I found a long blue skirt and a white blouse with gold embroidery, and held it up to Impa. "Will this do?"  
"Yes, that looks fine."  
I quickly put the clothes on, brushed my hair and put on some make up. I decided to wear my hair out, but put in a pair of gold hoop earrings. Then I danced out of my room and into the kitchen. Impa was in there, eating breakfast.  
"What's the time?" I asked.  
"Eight-thirty."  
"Great!" Link could be here any minute.  
  
Four hours later there was a knock at the door of my bedroom.  
"Your guest has arrived," said Impa. She left the room, and Link walked in.  
"It's about time," I said. Then I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. "I've missed you!" Link had been gone for ages. First he said that he wanted to spend some time with Saria in the Kokiri Forest. Then he'd suddenly had to stop the attack of a Ganondorf Dragmire wannabe.   
"I've been dying to come back here," Link replied. "Has anything happened here while I was gone?"  
"No Link, the world didn't stop without you. But it's been pretty boring actually."  
"Do you two want some lunch?" Impa asked, this time without banging on the door.  
I looked at Link. "I'm starved," he said. "Yes, please," I said, turning back to Impa.  
"I wish she wouldn't wait on me hand and foot," I said when Impa was gone.  
"Are you kidding?" replied Link, "Send her to live with me for a while then. I would love to have someone like that!"  
"You're too lazy," I said.  
Impa returned with a basket full of food. "Do you want to eat this outside?" I asked Link.   
"Sure," he replied.  
  
We sat on top of the gate that led to Hyrule Castle and ate the ham and salad sandwiches that Impa had made. Like usual, there was way too much food in the basket for even Link to eat, and so I grabbed an apple, picked up Link's sword which he had laid on the ground next to himself and hit it into the air, baseball style. The apple sliced cleanly in half when I hit it, and the guard on the ground below us looked up and gave me a weird look. Link laughed.  
"Hey, watch this trick I learned," he said. He pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow into it. "Throw another apple into the air."  
I threw an apple high into the sky above me. Link let an arrow fly, and the apple landed with a loud THUD at the guard's feet. Directly in the center was the arrow.  
"Show off," I commented, but couldn't help laughing at the guard who was now looking at the sky above him. When he saw Link holding the bow, he frowned.   
  
All of a sudden, a young woman ran up the castle gate.   
"I knew I'd find you here," she said. "I need your help."  
Link and I looked at each other and then back at her with confused expressions.  
"Link, will you help me?"  
Of course. No one every wanted my help. It was always Link. Link, the big hero.  
"My little girl's gone missing," the woman continued. "She ran off into the field to play, and now she's disappeared. I don't want to look for her, because it's such a big place, and I might get lost myself. Will you go and look for her?"  
She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but I felt like saying, "Go and look for her yourself. The field's not that scary." It wasn't fair. Link was finally mine for the afternoon, and now he was about to go away again. He looked at me with a helpless expression.  
"I can't just ignore her."  
YES YOU CAN! I felt like screaming. I didn't say anything, so he grabbed his sword and shield and jumped down off the gates. He waved goodbye, and then followed the woman off down the path. I sat there spewing. I was so mad. Why did Link always have to be the hero? He could have at least asked me to come with him. How hard could it be to go and find a child? Now, what was I supposed to do with the rest of my afternoon?  
  
I was about to gather up the lunch gear and take it back inside when I notice that Link had left his bow and arrows behind. Considering it my duty to return them to him, I took the staircase down and asked the guard to let me out of the gate.  
"Are you going somewhere, your highness?" the guard asked.  
"I won't be long," I said, bracing myself for the usual barrage of questions.  
"You need someone to accompany you. It's dangerous out there. Wait a moment, and I'll get someone."  
"I'll be FINE!"  
"Look, you really need..."  
"I'm going after Link. So then he'll be with me," I said. My father trusted Link enough to let me go out with him alone, and I hoped that the guard would agree.  
"Well, if you insist..."  
"Yes, It'll only take me a few minutes to catch up with him. I know exactly where he is." The last part was a lie, but it worked. The guard pressed the release button on the gate, and it slowly opened. As soon as there was enough room, I ran through, clutching the bow and quiver.  
  
I was happy that I'd found an excuse to go and find Link. Although I'm certain he would have returned for it, I definitely didn't mind taking it to him! I now had my excuse to leave the castle for a while. And besides, the bow was Link's pride and joy. He'd saved up enough money to have one specially designed and made to his specifications. He loved fighting with it, and even more, he loved showing off with it.  
  
I skipped across the drawbridge and out into Hyrule Field before the guard could even look twice. I paused and looked over the sweeping plains that were now in front of me. There was nobody in sight, bar a few travellers that were just about to enter the town. I decided to walk to the top of a nearby hill and see what I could find from there.  
  
My plan worked! I could see for miles from the top of the hill, and I could also see several figures in the distance at the bottom of the hill. They were moving quite fast, and I wanted to see what they were. Hiding behind the trees and rocks that dotted the landscape, I crept up on the moving figures until I could see what they were.  
  
The figures made a circle. They looked like some kind of wolf, and there were about six of them. They were surrounding two people. A toddler, of about four years old, and Link.   
Link, wielding his sword, was heroically trying to keep the wolves from attacking them. He managed to slay a couple of them, but it was taking a while. The wolves seemed to be good at defending his blows. I watched the action for several minutes, and then a brilliant plant crept into my mind.   
I could use the bow and arrows and shoot the wolves from my hidden position. That way, Link would be grateful that I helped him, and I would get to be the hero! It was perfect!   
  
I pulled an arrow out of the quiver and looked at the bow. I knew how a bow worked; put an arrow in and pull the string back and let go, but Link had had this one specially designed for him. There were a couple of fancy additions, like an aiming sight and arm steadier.  
"Damn left handers!" I muttered when I realised that the armrest was on the left, and it blocked me from using my right hand to pull the string back. But I didn't let it stop me. I would have had to get used to a bow anyway, so who cares if it was left-handed. I aimed at one of the wolves, drew the string back and fired. My arrow flew all of a good three feet. I wasn't discouraged. I pulled back harder on the second arrow and released. The arrow sliced through the air at a great speed. I congratulated myself for my great shot before the arrow hit Link in the leg.  
  
He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, clutching the leg right above where the arrow had pierced it.  
"Uh oh," I said to myself. All of the wolves had taken advantage of their wounded prey, and were closing in on Link. I did the only thing I could think of.   
"Hi-yaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed and ran at the pack of wolves, waving my arms frantically. A couple of them back away, and I saw Link's eyes bulge out of his head when he saw who it was. I grabbed his sword from off the ground, and began swinging it in circles around me. I managed to hit several wolves who retreated at once, and I nearly managed to cut Link's head off. Lucky for him he ducked in time. The pack of wolves retreated in fright, and ran across the field until they disappeared into the woods. I smiled triumphantly, but Link didn't look so happy.  
"Zelda," he said in an angry voice. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
"I came to help you," I said, and then remembered my original reason. "And to give you this. You left it behind." I ran over to the tree I had hid behind and picked up his bow.  
"I suppose it was you that shot me then."  
I couldn't hide the guilty look on my face. Link groaned and shook his head. He then hauled himself to his feet and picked up his gear. He then began limping towards the Kokiri Forest.  
"What about the girl?" I asked, pointing at the sobbing toddler.   
"You take her back. I need to get some rest. What a day."  
"Wait!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. "I'm sorry!"  
  
I returned the child to her very grateful mother.   
"Oh thank you so much," she praised as she hugged her daughter. "I am so thankful. You are amazing." She didn't even mention Link, which made me feel good. I was the one getting all the praise! As far as I was concerned, being the hero was fantastic. Apart from hurting Link of course! He looked angry at the time, but I knew he'd get over it. He always did. Maybe I should change jobs with Link...! For now, though, I was going to go home and get a long hot bath. I deserved a reward for all my hard work. And maybe some chocolate as well...  



End file.
